


Тихие игры

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015





	Тихие игры

Центральные трассы вполне прилично ведут себя под колесами, но после съездов с них на узкие дороги, огибающие крупные города вдоль выгоревших линий полей или каменистых берегов рек, любой путь превращается в игру на выживание. Машину безжалостно подбрасывает на кочках, асфальт – сплошь рытвины и ямы, а потом кончается и он. Не врезаться в заграждение, не свалиться в овраг – вот и всё, о чём я думаю, но за рулем снова Нил, и потому можно просто иногда делать пару глотков бурбона и молиться. Водит он, как безумец. Водит так, будто за нами гонится не то вся полиция штата, не то сам Сатана. 

Богохульство требует ещё одного глотка.

Эту часть пути мы проезжаем практически в абсолютном молчании. Даже когда Нил отсасывает мне на обочине. Даже когда я беру его на заднем сидении. Даже когда мы подбираем какого-то бродягу в самой захолустной дыре Огайо, и пока он спит, ладонь Нила пускается в быстрое, но занятное путешествие от моего колена вверх по бедру к пряжке ремня – мы молчим. Только на границе штатов оборванец на заднем сидении начинает что-то бормотать во сне, да радио сквозь шипение и помехи кидает в салон обрывки музыки, но невозможно понять, чья это фортепианная вариация.

Мы расстаёмся с попутчиком спустя пять сотен миль, и только тогда молчание обрывается. Нил кивает на мотель у дороги – за окнами прохладный поздний вечер, совсем скоро придёт осень, и вместе с ней первые холода – и кривит рот в ухмылке, одновременно двусмысленной и тёплой:

– Не хочешь передохнуть?

Его руки спокойно лежат на руле. Пару мгновений я так и остаюсь сидеть, слепо глядя на исцарапанные костяшки и широкие, смуглые кисти, прежде чем встряхнуть головой:

– Будто у нас есть хоть цент.

Нил, хохоча, лезет в карман, сползая на сидении, и монеты, подброшенные в воздух, звонко ударяются о ладонь. Его смех и в прежние времена будто бы был создан для того, чтобы расчищать горизонт.

– На обочине, приятель, и пара долларов – богатства Креза.

– Только не говори, что ты обчистил того бродягу.

– Никогда, – он снова хохочет, и монеты едва не рассыпаются по салону, – но он был так добр, что расщедрился нам на бензин.

На комнату нам не хватает, зато в холле мы встречаем пару оборванцев вроде нас самих и снимаем одну на четверых. Две узкие койки – либо тесниться, либо спать по очереди, – окно, выходящее на автозаправку, паук, свивающий свою сеть, то ли поверх дыр от шурупов, то ли следов от пуль. Тонкие стены – полутьма встречает нас запахом пыли и раскатами музыки с первого этажа.

Нил называет это настоящей жизнью, я – дырой, но что такое жизнь, если не гниение.

Мы бросаем сумки у кроватей и почти сразу заваливаемся спать. Посреди ночи Нил будит меня и жестами показывает на дверь в крошечную душевую кабинку. Душ на номер, а не на этаж – странная роскошь для такого клоповника.

Спустя десятки мотелей, ночлежек и забегаловок поневоле учишься сначала раздеваться быстро и тихо, а потом не раздеваться вовсе, заучиваешь то, как громко пряжка ремня лязгает о раковину, если её не придержать. Нил опирается ладонью о стену слева от моей головы, судорожно расстёгивает джинсы – свои и мои, вытаскивает рубашки из-за поясов.

Встаёт на колени быстро и плавно – откуда только мог взяться этот ленивый привычный жест, на обочине какой трассы он его подцепил.

Когда он сжимает основание моего члена в кулаке, я едва не ударяюсь затылком о потрепанный холодный кафель, а потом поднимаю руку, чтобы сжать зубами рукав рубашки. От ткани несет бензином и машинным маслом. Сколько ни закрывай глаза – свет просачивается сквозь сомкнутые веки.

Нил бегло очерчивает губами головку, прежде чем вобрать её в рот, и зубы приходится сжать сильнее, стон вибрирует в горле, как в душном переполненном баре с крошечной сценой во всём теле вибрировала бы музыка. 

Нил едва слышно смеется, и тогда я сам становлюсь этой музыкой.

Заснуть больше не выходит, сколько бы я не ворочался после не слишком-то тихого возвращения в комнату, и он со вздохом поворачивается, обнимая за плечи, а потом широкая ладонь ложится на живот. Мне приходится вжаться лицом в стену, места отчаянно не хватает, от пыльной штукатурки веет холодом. От руки Нила – жаром.

– Спи, – негромко бормочет он в самое ухо, голос кажется хрипловатым, сонным, – завтра ты поведешь.

Я киваю, забыв, что он не может видеть меня в темноте, и всё-таки засыпаю.


End file.
